


Don't Get Scrambled!

by ninthcompanion



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Gen, food waste, katalina's eternal curse of bad cooking.......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthcompanion/pseuds/ninthcompanion
Summary: Every good breakfast needs seasoning: salt, pepper, and maybe a pinch of Dark Essence.





	Don't Get Scrambled!

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic about Katalina's disaster cooking written for @laserlilydx on Twitter! Thanks for the request! Hope you like it.

"Lyria, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine! Don't worry about- Katalina, behind you!"

Sharp as her blade unsheathed Katalina pivots on her heel just in time to slice through a frothing, chunky slime projectile. Lyria huddles up behind her, shutting her eyes tight.

A hulking mass of off-yellow slop blocks the way into the kitchen — its extremities are constantly morphing, undulating globs reminiscent of so many arms and legs. Though it has no eyes, Katalina can feel its sulfurous gaze upon her; the beast drips with yolk and malice, taking slow, squishy steps forward. Chicken-breath steam rises from its gumless, mushy maw.

"My…”

 

_Urgh. No matter what I try, it’s just no good…_

_Don’t give up, Katalina! If you practice, I’m sure you can get better! Why don’t we cook together?_

_Maybe you’re right, Lyria... let’s give it a try, just this once._

 

“My scrambled eggs?” Katalina cries, watching her creation twist and writhe. “What have I done?!”

“It’ll be okay, Katalina! We made these scrambled eggs together… so we’ll be the ones to fix this, too!” Surrounded by an aura of pale blue light, Lyria raises both hands in front of her. “I’m with you!”

The Scrambler makes a wet gurgling noise as it launches a ball of yolk toward them. Again Katalina parries, cutting it in two and splattering brunch-scented viscera across the floor. Egg in her hair, she looks back to Lyria.

“You’re right, Lyria. Don’t worry — we can count on each other!”

Raising Murgleis high, Katalina stands her ground. Wind rushes past her heels, flowing through her long hair. “It’s my fault that you were brought into this world. Your agony is my responsibility… I will end your suffering!”

Oaken lunch tables crackle with frost as ice chills the room, forming two massive, transparent swords. Katalina’s piercing eyes cut through their gleam. “Scatter before this icy flower, and let its petals fall!  _Blades of Diamond!”_

The swords descend and slice clean through the Scrambler — the ice shatters like glass, crunching against the deck and dealing a frigid blow. With a low roar, the monster bursts and sprays egg onto the floor, walls, and ceiling.

_“Ahh!”_

Katalina jolts upright in bed, feeling at her face to wipe away the egg chunks. Her palms are clean when she holds them up to her eyes.

“Well,” she sighs. “That was a nightmare most fowl, wasn’t it?”

Pausing, she holds a palm to her brow.

“ _Foul_ , not… urgh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of "scrambled egg monster", and... it just sorta kept happening. If I were to expand it I did have a justification for it happening For Real......maybe one day!


End file.
